creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:C1 class numbers
Albian-incompatible COBs? As of this revision of the list, all COBs are only Albian-compatible. As there are many other C1 worlds, they sometimes have different class numbers, eg. in Terra Nornia you not only have food, but fruit, and seed as well. There have been many good COBs made that may not be compatible with Albia... But I'm not sure how to add them in, as the class numbers list is sort of my pet project on the wiki. Any suggestions? - Malkin 17:04, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) :Not sure either. :-\ Different colour for that section? Would it just be a matter of noting it in the header of that section? -- 17:40, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) So, to have a separate section for non-Albian COBs, or to put them in with the main list, but in a different colour? - Malkin 18:03, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) Bad Class Numbers In the early days of cobbling, the clocking over of class numbers was not understood properly. Many old COBs out there are classed as drink when they were meant to be food, or classed as weed or music when they were meant to be a toy... Again, I'm not sure how to add them in. Help? - Malkin 17:04, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) :I think the thing to do here is to put them under the classification that their number says, but add "really a food" or something afterwards. -- 17:40, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) Their number might be 2 13 484 or something... So do I put that under the 13 genus, or the clocked over one? maybe a different colour again to denote a bad class number? So say, the Snaky Ball by Spirit acts like a toy, but is classed as a weed, which teaches creatures that pushing weed is fun... :S - Malkin 18:03, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) Class Number Requests Some COBs that are on the wiki, but not in the class number list are: Genus numbers I know that the usual Genus numbers for simple objects (family 2) is between 1 and 15. At least, as far as I know, thats what is recognised by Creatures in the game. But after going through a great many COB's in my collection, I found that some people use numbers above the usual 1-15 Genus numbers. The Strawberry Basket by Monika for example, will install a food that uses class number 2 25 130. Is Genus 25 even recognised by the game? Can we give it a name when we put this in the C1 class numbers? Another thing to think about, should we assign nouns within the community to classify the "new" genus numbers to creatures? I just wonder if anything in the original game uses genus numbers upwards of 15. It could be fun to have new genus to use for all the objects that clash with each other, especially concerning the food objects. --Christine 18:41, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Monika's Strawberry Basket, I think, is intended for use in Terra Nornia, which does have more genera in use. It's called 'fruit' by the norns there. I'm not sure what the norns think it is in Albia, or how to make new genera. As for clashes, there still seem to be some class numbers available in the existant genera - although perhaps not with the food! If you want to reclass some cobs, I think Bobcob is the easiest cob-maker to use. :) - Malkin 21:08, 25 August 2006 (UTC)